


and thus he stared, unknowingly, at his future bride

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: The fateful first meeting, in the Marriage of Convenience AU.





	and thus he stared, unknowingly, at his future bride

“So, are you actually dead?” Nyx asked, hands stuck inside his pockets, leaning in to peer at the figure sprawled dramatically on the training mats. “‘cause if you are, I have to file paperwork for that.”

“Leave me here to die,” Prompto whined miserably, eyes stubbornly closed. “Death is a release I’ve long had coming.”

Nyx snorted loudly, taking a moment to study the Crownsguard cadet uniform and give in to temptation to roll his eyes a little.

“It can’t be that bad,” he said, because the worst action the Crownsguard saw was… well, traffic accidents and the occasional robbery, nothing like the shit the Kingsglaive dealt with every time they were told to go out there and pacify the land a little more. “Right?”

Prompto’s eyes snapped open and he fixed Nyx with a soulless stare.

“The Marshal is training me,” Prompto said, in a tone that implied the Marshal was actually trying to figure out a discreet way to kill him. “So yes. Yes, it is.”

Nyx stared down at the scrawny blond that looked like a very determined breeze would be enough to do him in.

“Well, shit, that’s awful,” he admitted, because his knowledge of the Marshal extended so far as to know he was A Big Deal and also someone whose attention was better not to have. “But I still kinda need the training area, so could you maybe go die against the wall?” Prompto groaned miserably, but did not actually move. Nyx snorted. “I’ll buy you a beer if you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
